FUERZA DE OMEGA
by Maria-sama66
Summary: Naruto un joven Omega de 32 años fuera de lo común es obligado a casarse con Gaara no Sabaku un Alfa que alguna vez considero su mejor amigo. (SasuNaru)


**FUERZA DE OMEGA by Maria-sama66**

_**Resumen: Naruto era un joven Omega de 32 años que se vio obligado a casarse con Sabaku no Gaara un Alfa que alguna vez habia considerado su mejor amigo con quien engendro un hijo tambien Alfa que jamás mostro cariño por él y no hacia otra cosa más que despreciarlo como todos.**_

_**Día fue abusado echo que provoco más el rechazo de su Clan y de su marido y sus padres al enterarse que esperaba una cría señalandolo como un Omega sucio, acusandolo de infiel y adultero con nada más y nada menos que Nagato Uzumari.**_

_**Parejas Secundarias: Itachi x Deidara, Kakashi x Iruka (y otras más que se me iran ocurriendo)**_

_**Nota: la historia estara ambientada en la epoca medieval casi primitiva, según mi imaginación :)**_

* * *

• ⊙ • ⊙ • ⊙ •

Capítulo 1. Inicio

Un hermoso joven rubio de facciones delicadas, complexión física bien desarrollada con algo de musculos, la piel canela era toda una belleza a diferencia del resto los demás Omegas de su clan, su cabellera rubia larga que llegaba hasta su anchas caderas bien proporcionadas.

A pesar de poseer los ojos azules igual al cielo estos no mostraban ese brillo especial.

Su mirada era apagada y seria.

Paso de largo a todo miembro de la manada que lo miraban con desprecio y asco, en camnio otros veian con deseo su cuerpo, ignoro a cada uno de esos idiotas, tenía cosas mucho más importantes que tratar, rapido se dirigio a la tienda de campaña donde estaban los que alguna vez los considero como sus padres.

Al frente observo la tienda ya que era esta era precisamente más grande del campamento, como no lo iva hacer si ellos alguna vez fueron los Reyes de las tierras de Konohathorne.

Sin anunciarse entro a la tienda sin escuchar las protestas de Yamato que era el guardian de proteger dicha entrada.

¿Que haces aquí, Naruto? como te atreves a entrar a nuestra tienda sin permiso – demandaron una pelirroja y un rubio con desagrado al verlo.

El ojiazul ya estaba acostrumbrado al rechazo y a los malos tratos de sus progenitores.

Tampoco es que me agrade estar aquí y mucho menos lo hago por gusto – dijo con ironía.

PERO QUIEN TE HAZ CREÍDO QUE ERES – rugio Minato muy cabreado.

Naruto era alguien de carácter fuerte y necio que jamás bajaría la cabeza ni mostraría sumison alguna ante ningún Alfa, mucho menos si se tratara de su destinado.

ME IMPORTA POCO LO QUE DIGAS, MINATO!, solo vine a decirles que estoy en cinta –

Los mayores quedaron estupefactos ante la confesión.

Y antes de que me lo pregunten, el padre es Nagato… -

Seguían sin reaccionar.

Mi bebé… es el resultado del abuso que sufri por parte de ese cerdo -

¡ME DAS ASCO! – su madre le dio una bofetada – COMO TE ATREVES A ACUSAR A MI BUEN HERMANO DE ESA MANERA – grito con ira una pelirroja.

YO NO ESTOY MINTIENDO, ÉL ME VIOLO ANTES DE MARCHARSE! Y AHORA ESTOY ESPERANDO UN CACHORRO SUYO! – recibio un puñetazo por parte de su padre.

NARUTO YA TUVE BASTANTE DE TI! – grito Minato furioso – COMO TE ATREVISTE A ENGAÑAR GAARA-KUN Y A MI NIETO BORUTO, ERES UNA ASQUEROSA PUTA, TU NO ERES MI HIJO! –

Naruto no se quedo quieto y respondio al golpe, pero su ataque fue mucho más fuerte y sertero que envio a Minato hasta el otro extremo de la tienda.

Kushina rapido socorrio a su Alfa.

Esta sera la ultima vez que me pones la mano encima – gruño Naruto amenazante.

LARGATE DE AQUÍ! – espeto Kushina mirandolo con odio – NO QUEREMOS VOLVER A VERTE, TU ERES NUESTRA MAYOR VERGÜENZA NUESTRA DESHONRA, COMO ME ARREPIENTO DE A VERTE PARIDO! –

Nada de lo que has dicho es nuevo para mi "Oka-san" – señalo indeferente.

Ya oiste a mi mujer, largate de aquí, no solo del campamento tambien de estas tierras por que si te vuelvo a ver Naruto juro por el Dios Kyubi-sama que te matare –

No te preocupes "Oto-san" me ire de inmediato de "tus" tierras –

Te iras soló y con lo unico que llevas puesto, junto con el bastardo que llevas dentro – demando Kushina altiva y amenazante como la Alfa de sangre pura que era ella - y ni se te ocurra llevarte a nuestro nieto, no lo permitiremos y Gaara-kun estara de acuerdo con nosotros cuando le digamos que anduviste de zorra con quien sabe quien –

La cara del rubio se mantenía inexpresivo.

Honestamente… desde hace años nunca me a importado lo que Gaara piense sobre mi y con respecto a Boruto a él deje de verlo como mi hijo -

Sin más que decir salio de la tienda.

Kushina salio tras él, tenía muchas cosas más que decir sin importarle que todo el clan la escuchara.

RECUERDA BIEN MIS PALABRAS NARUTO, DE AHORA EN ADELANTE SERAS MARGINADO COMO UN OMEGA SUCIO, UN MISERABLE VAGABUNDO AL QUE NADIE ACEPTARA JAMÁS Y QUE SIEMPRE ESTARA SÓLO NINGÚN ALFA TE QUERRA A SU LADO! -

No hizo caso de las crueles palabras de su madre y siguio caminando.

ESCUCHEN BIEN TODOS, ESE FENOMENO TRAICIONO A SU ALFA CON OTRO HOMBRE Y ESTA PREÑADO, MI MARIDO A DECRETADO QUE SE LARGARA FINALMENTE DE NUESTRO CAMPAMENTO Y SI ALGUNA VEZ REGRESA NO DUDEN EN ASESINARLO -

Los comentarios obscenos hacía su persona no se hicieron esperar, unos cuantos del clan empezaron a lanzarle piedras.

A paso firme Naruto no se detuvo siguio caminando con orgullo y dignidad, no les daría el gusto de verlo vulnerable y roto, algo que estaba muy lejos de sentir.

Continuo andado percatandose que ya no sentía el peso de las piedras chocar contra su cuerpo, ya se encontraba a unos metros alejado del campamento, subio hasta una enorme roca y observo por unos minutos esas tierras secas sin vida.

En eso sintio detrás de suyo la precensia de alguien.

¿Es cierto lo que la abuela dijo?... Naruto -

Lo que le faltaba, era justo la persona que no quería ver.

Si Boruto… - la dio la cara – estoy en cinta –

Frente a él se hayaba un muchacho de baja estatura igualmente rubio y de ojos azules y unas curiosas marquitas en su cara como las de él.

Nuevamente vuelves a avergonzarnos… -

He allí lo mismo de todos los años.

Según en la jerarquía de los licantropos había una ley donde solamente los Alfas eran los que poseían la maxima autoridad, desde niño siempre escuho los murmurllos de los miembros del clan contando historias sobre esos bastardos alegando que estos eran demaciado fuertes ya que tenían los sentidos mejor desarrollados y eran más rapidos como agresivos y en combate ni se diga, después estaban los Betas que igual a los Alfas contaban con los mismos derechos y expresaban su opinion publicamente sin que nadie los reprendieran no como a los Omegas que eran los que más sufrian ante el abuso de los Alfas y Betas, los trataban como si fueran cucarachas a las que podían pisotear y votar como les diera en gana y si alguno era reclamado por un Alfa no podía oponerse ya que si se negava las consecuencias serían terribles y les costaría la vida propia.

Recordo un detalle que todo Omega macho o hembra reclamado tenían la obligación de enjendrar a las crías de sus Alfas sin rechistar importandoles poco si estan de acuerdo o no, ningún Omega tenía ni voz ni voto, pero Naruto opinaba lo contrario esa era la razón de que sus padres lo despreciaran tanto y lo casaran en contra de su voluntad.

Y ahora en el presente su corazón cargaba una vez más con la más grande decepción.

Su propio hijo Boruto al que una vez amo con todo su ser desde el día que lo trajo al mundo, lo miraba y señalaba como lo hacia la manada con asco y rechazo.

Como siempre volvistes a dejarnos en la deshonra a mi y mi Oto-san – señalo con odio -… y ahora resulta que estas preñado y esperas un hijo bastardo – rugio mirandolo directo a los ojos – haznos un favor a todos y jamás regreses, tú sucio Omega malagradecido–

Naruto lo miro serio.

Sabes Boruto… algun día el Dios Kyubi-sama te hara ver lo que tenías y que perdiste por seguir y creer en esas estupidas leyes – hablo con amargura.

Se supone que el niño aquí soy yo, tu fuiste el que se revolco con quien sabe que desgraciado, siempre has sido un puto egoísta, ya madura de una vez y deja de llevarles la contra a los abuelos acepta lo que siempre has sido un simple Omega y tienes la obligación de atender y servir nada más a tú familia y llenarnos de orgullo tanto a mi y como a mi padre, cosa que nunca has podido hacer bien -

Las palabras del menor solo hicieron que el poco amor y cariño que sentía hacia él se evaporara por completo, era inutil discutir, Boruto al igual que Gaara era un Alfa cabezota, para él ya no era más su hijo y deseaba no volver a verlo nunca más en su vida.

Bajo de la roca.

Dandole la espalda retomo su camino dispuesto a marcharse para siempre.

Adios, Boruto… ojala no te arrepientas –

No lo hare, jamás te quise, sólo me dejabas en vergüenza frente a todo el clan, Naruto – escupio con asco.

Continuo andando sin voltear el rostro se fue.

Dentro de él su Omega sentía un gran vacío, pero al mismo tiempo una alegría lo embargaba recordandose que en 9 meses nacería su cachorro, observo al horizonte, descubriendo que a partir de ese mismo día iniciba su nueva vida, una donde seria muy feliz, jurando por el Dios Kyubi-sama que jamás permitiria que nada ni nadie lastimaría a su bebé, le daria todo el amor y cariño cosa que él nunca recibio por parte de sus padres.

En su vida su cría sólo sería su mayor prioridad por encima de todo, hasta de su propia felicidad.

Camino sin rumbo fijo.

No era algo que le preocupara en lo absoluto ya que su condicion física y ejercitada lo ayudarían a poder sobrevivir y las pocas ropas que unicamente llevaba puestas, consistían con unas botas de pieles con vendajes que le llegaban hasta las rodillas y un taparrabo que le cubría lo necesario dejando a la vista sus torneadas y esbeltas piernas y una manta roja oscura que caía libremente por su espalda, dejando al aire libre su fuerte pecho y su vientre plano con una semi musculatura que cualquiera que lo viese pensaría que no se tratara de un Omega sino de un Alfa.

**_Continuara_**…

• ⊙ • ⊙ • ⊙ •

_**Espero haya sido de su agrado el primer capitulo ya que este es mi primer intento Omegaverse **_😊


End file.
